remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella's Chateau
Cinderella's Chateau is where Cinderella, her widowed father, her dog Bruno, and her horse Major once lived just before her father married Lady Tremaine (who had 2 daughters; Anastasia and Drizella), until he passed away. Though it was, once upon a time, a grand and stately building, the narrator revealed that it had "fallen into disrepair", for Cinderella's cruel, unloving stepmother neglected to care for it, and squandered much of the fortune she inherited from her late husband on her two vain, selfish daughters, and mistreated her stepdaughter out of pure, personal jealousy, forcing her to become a servant in her own home. Appearances ''Cinderella In ''Cinderella, the story mostly takes place inside the chateau. It depicts Cinderella's daily life with her animal friends and her stepfamily after her father's passing. It shows her doing the chores of the house and how she's maltreated by her stepmother, her stepsisters and Lucifer the mischievous cat. The once grand home has fallen in disrepair in the years following the death of Cinderella's father. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The only appearance of the chateau is at the last story segment ''An Uncommon Romance where Anastasia falls in love for a baker while her mother forbidds her to be with and forget about him since he's not a man of high status. Cinderella and her animal friends do everything they can so Anastasia can be with the baker. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The chateau makes its last appearance in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. At the beginning of the movie, it shows Cinderella's stepsisters Drizella and Anastasia doing the chores of the house, since Cinderella left the house to live in the castle with her prince. It's also the place where Lady Tremaine took possession of the magic wand of the Fairy Godmother and how she turned back in time to change Cinderella's happily ever after. When Lady Tremaine turned back time, the grim condition of the château went back to being nice and clean for Cinderella was still living there at that time period. The Tremaines leave the chateau and move into the castle and Cinderella follows them there. When Cinderella becomes the princess again and Anastasia moves into the castle with her, Prince Charming and the King, and Lady Tremaine and Drizella are given their ultimate comeuppance by being forced to work as maids at the castle, the château's fate is never indicated. Places of Interest *'Hall': The Hall is accessed upon entering in the château. He is extremely luxurious and magnificent and has a two windows that gives the gardens. It is a very elegant room, and in the ceiling has a huge and majestic chandelier. Cinderella cleans the floor while sing: Sing, Sweet Nightingale. The Hall has a door that takes to the Kitchen with an imposing staircase that takes to the corridors and the Music Room. *'Living Room': Is a large room which is accessed by The Hall by an arch. Has a large purple rug, a piano, and many other elegant things. It is in this room that Anastasia and Drizella experiment the Glass Slipper. This Living Room also has a elegant fireplace with a luxurious mirror above. *'Kitchen': The Kitchen is a rustic-style kitchen that is accessed through a door in the Hall. The kitchen has a large brick-cooker, a simple table with chairs, and some cabinets. It has a rustic style, which is likely that only employees are there. Due to the manor is located at the countryside, the rustic-style is very common in the France. The kitchen has a simple port that takes to the corral. *'Corral': Is a corral where they live chickens and horses, including Major. The Corral is surrounded by a wall with a elegant gate leading to the Gardens. The Corral has a pit also. *'Gardens': The garden is in touch with nature and having a large willow and a fountain with a stone bench. Has a gate that takes to the Corral. *'Clothing Room': A room full of clothes. As the rest of the Château, is much luxurious. Jac and Gus seek tissues and beads to remake the Cinderella Mother's Dress. *'Corridor': When climbing the stair, the corridor is accessed. Has three elegant doors that takes to the Bedrooms. The Corridor has a purple rug also. At the beginning of it, has a door that takes to the Tower. Has a luxurious and magnificent window. Down the corridor, is located the Music Room. *'Bedrooms': The Three Bedrooms is acessed by 3 elegant doors in the corridor. The first door is Drizella's room. The predominant color is green. It is very luxurious. Is where Drizella sleeps.The second door is Anastasia's room. The predominant color is pink. Is where Anastasia sleeps. The last and the third door is Lady Tremaine's room. The predominant color is purple. Is whereLady Tremaine and Lucifer sleeps. *'Music Room': Is a circular room that Lady Tremaine and her daughters practice music. As the rest of the Château, is much luxurious with a larger circular window. *'Tower': The Tower is is accessed by the first door in the corridor. It has a huge number of wooden stairs. At the top, in the end, it has a room, is where the Cinderella's Bedroom is localized, through a wooden door. The Tower has small windows. *'Cinderella's Bedroom': Is a simple room that Cinderella sleeps. It is not too small, and has space for she to bathe. From there one can see the entire kingdom. It has a simple bed, of straw. Cinderella also wears a luxurious broken mirror. *'Tower's Room': The other tower room is accessed by a wood door in the Cinderella's Bedroom. It is small, connecting with the room and the Tower. It is not known whats on the inside. Trivia *Cinderella's Chateau was a part of the original plans for the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland expansion before being replaced with the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train roller coaster. Category:Buildings Category:Heroes' residences Category:Villain's lair Category:Homes